


Regression

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Sam gets hit by a deaged spell by a witch and for a while, Dean is just happy to have his little brother again.





	1. Chapter 1

Rowena had reassured him that it was a temporary thing, nothing was going to happen to him, and to stop calling her because she wasn't going to answer anymore unless it was a real emergency. 

Dean scowled at his phone and pocketed it, forcing his face to relax as he looked at the face that was peeking over at him from the table. 

“Are you still mad?” Sam asked, his eyes peering over the table. 

“I’m not mad.” Dean assured him, going over to the side and reaching down to pick his little brother up. “Just annoyed at someone.”

Sam curled up in his arms into his chest, his hands coming up to grip at Deans shirt. “Bobby?”

“No not Bobby, a woman.” Dean told him, tucking his brother under his chin. 

“Bobby's girlfriend?” Sam asked looking up at him. 

At that Dean did have to laugh and shook his head, enjoying the smile on Sams face as well. “No just another girl, no ones girlfriend.”

Sam nodded and yawned, curling in closer to his brother. “Kay.” he mumbled. “Are we gonna meet with dad later?”

Despite everything that familiar knot curled in his stomach at the thought of their dad. “He's...busy Sammy.”

Sam nodded, eyes already drooping down and leaning more into him. “But he's gonna come back, right?” he mumbled, already falling asleep.

“Yeah he will.” Dean said quietly, rocking his brother slightly and rubbing at his back. “Its okay Sammy, go to sleep.”

Sam gave a small barely there yawn and slumped a bit more, easily slipping asleep.

He debated for a moment to call their mom, he’d find a way to explain it to Sam and their mom deserved some time with her newly deaged son but…

Looking down at his little brother, sleeping in his lap, a familiar weight nad a look of innocence on his face that Dean knew all too well, well…

It wouldn't hurt to have this to himself a bit longer after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean should've known better, he should've remembered how his little brother had been the first time at this age and should've known better than to just put him down, asleep or not, and walk away. 

He hadn't meant to leave Sam on his own, but his cell phone had rung and it had been Mary, he couldn't answer the phone with Sam right there so he had gently put his brother down, gone into the hallway to answer the phone call, talk to their mom, and come back. 

Only to find a room with no little brother and a heart attack waiting to happen right then and there. 

So swallowing down panic and worry Dean quickly shut off, going into the hallways and the other rooms, calling out for his brother and trying not to let the worry be too clear in his voice. 

The bunker was empty, the other hunters were off doing whatever they were doing, so it had been just him and Sam in the bunker but that wasn't as much of a relief as he would've thought it would be. The bunker was filled with weapons and artifacts and god knew what else that a child should not be able to get their hands on. 

He was about to take his phone and demand that Rowena do a locating spell to find where his brother was before he heard some sort of movement and noises from the kitchens. He rushed off towards there, stopping in the doorway when he saw what was happening. 

Jack and Sam, still little, were at the counter. Sam was sitting on top of Jacks shoulders and they were both reading the back of a box of macaroni and cheese. 

Dean almost felt like collapsing in relief but managed to stay upright, clearing his throat. Jacks hand came up to hold onto Sams leg as they both turned to look at him. 

"Dee!" Sammy said with a grin, reaching for his brother. Whatever panic and a little bit of anger he had faded at the look on Sam's face and he came forward to take his brother back into his arms. "We're making lunch!"

Jack nodded and held out the box. "We were trying to figure this out, Sam thinks that we can use the stove but it says use a microwave."

"Cause Dee always uses the stove." Sam told him, nodding importantly. 

Dean nodded and took the box from Jack. "I'll take care of this." he said. "And Sam, don't disappear like that."

Sammy looked up at him. "Like what?"

"I found him in the hallway." Jack offered. "He was just walking around."

"Like that." Dean said, one handed opening the box. "Don't just walk around like that without someone."

"But I had someone, I had Jack." Sammy protested. 

"Who I didn't know was here." Dean said glancing at him. "When did you get back?"

"Ten minutes ago." Jack told him, watching the two curiously. "What happened?"

"Tell you later." Dean said dismissively, not wanting to worry Sam just yet. "You guys want me to add anything to the mac and cheese?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 104/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	3. Chapter 3

“A witch got him?” Jack repeated, staring at Sammy who was sitting at the table, focused entirely on his bowl of mac and cheese. “How did that happen?”

Dean shrugged and ate a forkful himself. “Sometimes it happens, we’re human and we make mistakes.” he said. “We’re just lucky that it wasn't something worse than just making him a kid again.”

Jack slowly nodded as he ate as well, seemingly savoring each mouthful, something he had been doing ever since he had become mostly human. 

“But he's fine, right?” Jack asked, a small tinge of worry in his voice. “He's going to go back to normal, right?”

“Rowena said he should be.” Dean said with a nod. “She said to call her if he's not back to normal in a week, other than that all we can do is wait.”

Jack glanced at the child once more, a small smile on his face at the sight of Sammy scraping his bowl to grab the rest of the boodles. “How old is he?”

“Five.” Dean said with a small fond smile of his own. “Weird right? That this,” he discreetly waved his hand at his little brother. "Turns into the guy you know."

Jack nodded, eyes wide as he stared at the child. "He's just so...small. And he grows so tall."

Sam glanced up at them, artificial cheese on his face. "Who grows tall? Dee?"

Dean laughed and winked at Jack. "Yep, I grew nice and tall." he agreed. "You're just a shrimp."

Sammy grinned at them, there was a small hole between his teeth and Dean vaguely remembered their dad slipping a dollar under Sams pillow back then. "But that's cause you got all grown up" 

Dean shrugged, fighting a smile. "Yep, I'm all grown up and that means I'm taller than you." he said, getting up and starting to take the dirty bowls to the sink.

"Nuh uh!" Sammy protested, handing Dean his bowl. "It doesn't count!"

"Still taller than you when I'm a kid too." Dean pointed out, smiling when Sammy pouted. 

"Dad says that I'm gonna be tall when I'm older." Sammy said crossing his arms over his chest. "Really tall!"

Dean held a hand over Sams head as if he was measuring something and then shook his head. "Nah, you're still gonna be short."

"No!" Sammy protested, shaking his head. "I'm gonna be taller than you Dee!"

Jack laughed softly and Dean glanced at him. "This is...really weird to watch."

Sam blinked and then looked at Dean. "Who is Jack?" he asked. 

"Don't talk about someone when they're there." Dean told him. "And Jacks a friend. He's part of the family."

Sam glanced at Jack thoughtfully and nodded. "Family, like uncle Bobby." he said. 

Jack smiled at him and reached out to take Sammy out of his chair and into his lap instead. "Something like that."

Dean nodded and turned the sink on, not noticing Sammy leaning up to whisper into Jacks ear.   
"But that doesn't mean that-"

There was a whisper of wind and the sound of footsteps running on the ground and when Dean whirled around, he cursed under his breath when he saw the chair that Jack and Sammy were in was now empty, the sound of Sammys giggling filing the hallway before they stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 105/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean gave himself one moment of fear and panic and a little bit of anger before he started forward to try to find his brother and Jack. 

“What are you two doing?” Dean asked, trying to make sure his voice spread as far as he could. “Get back here.”

Dimly he could hear his brother still giggling so at the very least he knew that they were still in the bunker. He just had no idea what they were doing. 

A part of him was tempted to grab some sort of weapon, just to feel the comfort of its weight but he quickly pushed that thought away, last thing he needed to do was to add a weapon to all this confusion.

Spotting a flash of clothes Dean's eyes narrowed and he jotted forward, turning a different corner. He could make out the small sound of sneakers against the ground and he readied himself for a moment, flattening himself against the wall. 

He could hear the rustle of clothes and Sammy's muffled giggles getting closer to where he was. He held his breath and the moment he knew that they were in range his arm snapped out and he grabbed at Jacks sleeve, much to the surprised slight screams from the both of them. 

Dean tightened his grip on Jack's arm. “Got you.” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Now what were you two doing?”

Sammy and Jack shared a look and then Sammy grinned up at him, reaching out to smack at Deans arm. 

“Tag!” Sammy exclaimed, at that moment Jack pulled free from Dean and back tracked a bit more to get distance between them. “You're it Dee!”

With that Jack turned and ran down the hallway, the both of them laughing. 

Dean watched them run away, a bit amused, a bit confused, and feeling his chest warm slightly at the sound of Sammy's laughter, he can't remember the last time his brother laughed that carefree. 

“Alright fine.” Dean said going forward. “I’m it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 106/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy was quiet and Dean knew from experience that that meant he was overthinking things too much. 

Dean glanced at his little brother who was sitting on the counter as Dean was cooking the stove top popcorn. Sammy was staring down at the ground, slowly eating his handful of already made popcorn one kernel at a time. “Something on your mind Sammy?”

Sammy glanced up at him and then looked away, his hand flexing slightly as he brushed away the kernels but didn't say nothing. 

Dean turned the stove off and moved to kneel in front of Sammy as best as he could, waiting until the kid looked up at him. 

“What's going on in your mind there kiddo?” Dean asked softly.

Sammy chewed on the inside of his cheek and stared back at Dean. 

“What happened to me?” Sammy finally asked, leaning a bit more against the cabinets. 

Dean blinked at that, not sure how to answer that. “What do you mean kiddo?”

“You’re all...big.” Sammy mumbled. “And I’m all small...and we’re here.”

“We’re in a bunker, it's a safe place, dads left us here.” Dean told him, the lie easily rolling off of his tongue. “And when he comes back he’ll make me small again and we’ll be together.”

Despite how certain his voice was Sammy didn't look the slightest bit convinced. 

“Sammy come on kiddo.” Dean started to say. 

“Dean.” Sammy said, his voice was tired and he had the same look on his face back when he had wanted to know the truth about what their dad knew, the look of innocence that was being lost at that moment. “I want the truth.”

Dean hesitated, trying to find and scramble the right words to say, he wanting nothing more than to keep that look on Sam's face, wanted him to laugh and be safe and not know what else was out there that would want to hurt him. 

“You’re not gonna tell me.” Sammy said quietly. “You never do, cause dad always tells you not to tell me.” he looked around them. “But dads not here, he's not here but you still listen and you don't tell me anything and...”

Sammy wiped at his eyes and Dean felt his chest tighten but when he reached out for his brother Sammy slid down the counter onto the floor. 

“I’m a kid but I’m not stupid.” Sammy mumbled. “And I know when you don't wanna tell me something.”

“Sammy.” Dean said, trying to figure out what to say. “Its...you don't want to know it kiddo.”

Sammy looked up at him. “I wanna know the truth.” he said before he ran out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 107/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wasn't sure what to really do at that point, slowly turning the stove off and taking the popcorn off, putting it on the counter. 

As a kid he always wanted to protect his brother from everything, if that meant lying to him and hiding the truth again and again then he was happy to do so. He always thought that he managed to hide it perfectly until Sam managed to find their dads journal and read it. 

He never thought that Sammy would realize that things were being hidden and he most certainly never thought about how it would make him feel. 

Taking a deep breath Dean turned and started out of the kitchen, needing to find his brother. One way or another they had to talk, even if he didn't know what to say to him anymore. 

The bunker was too quiet, more so than usual. He didn't even know the first place to look for his brother, there were countless rooms and bedrooms that Sam could be hiding in but ultimately…

His brother hated one thing almost more than anything else, he hated being alone. That was something that they had in common, neither one of them could be alone for too long a time. 

And considering that there was only one other person in the bunker he had a bit of an idea where to at least start to look for him. 

Going towards the library he walked carefully as to not make that much noise, his breath caught when he heard the low whispers of people talking. 

“He does care, he cares about you so much.” he could hear Jack saying. “You know that.”

If Sammy said anything back Dean couldn't hear him but regardless his chest tightened slightly. 

He turned the corner into the library and from Jacks slight movement he knew that the kid knew he was here. Jack gave a half glance towards Dean and he had Sammy in his lap, arms wrapped around him tightly and holding him close. 

“He's always lying to me.” now he could hear what Sammy was saying. “Always and he's not supposed to do that.”

“He doesn't want to lie to you, just sometimes...the truth is harder.” Jack said, shooting a slightly helpless look at Dean. 

“He won't even tell me what's wrong with me.” Sammy said, curling in closer to Jacks chest. “And I know somethings wrong, something big.”

Jack rubbed at Sammy's back, rocking him back and forth slightly. “I can't tell you that either Sam, I’m sorry.”

Dean cleared his throat and tried to ignore how Sammy flinched at the sound and curled in closer to Jack. 

“Hey kiddo.” Dean said, keeping his voice light as he crossed the room and reached for his brother. Sammy tightened his grip on Jacks shirt for a moment but then let go, going limp in Dean's hands. 

Jack had a conflicted look on his face as he let Dean take Sammy back, slowly bringing his arms down. “What should I do?”

Dean tucked Sammy under his chin once more and glanced at the kid. “Mind giving us some space?”

Jack nodded and glanced at Sammy once more before he left the library, giving them privacy.

“What do you want?” Sammy mumbled, his tone a bit defensive despite how he was clinging to Dean. 

“I want to talk to you.” Dean said softly. “We should talk Sammy.”

“‘Bout what?”

“Everything.” Dean said spotting a chair for them to sit in, still holding onto his brother. “Because you’re right Sammy, you deserve to know the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 110/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 101/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
